Fetish
by Cthulhus-Orchid
Summary: Snape is bored with routine, and begins to daydream. Ginny earns herself a detention with Professor Snape, and surprises him with a fetish of hers. Oneshot. Snape/Ginny. Lemon. RATED M FOR A REASON!


**_*Note: _**_So i've been away for quite awhile, and I am truly sorry. I've been trying to find the will to write again. My most popular and favorite story was deleted a few weeks ago, and that upset me a great deal. I'm sorry to the readers that have emailed asking me about my story "Intensity". The admin deleted it, and I haven't been able to locate the file to re-upload it. Once I do, that will be done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story. This pairing is a personal favorite of mine, and the idea for this came to me at about 3am. So I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, or Harry Potter related.**

* * *

-Fetish-

The dungeons were dark, as most dungeons were, but tonight Severus Snape couldn't help but feel as if his quarters were a bit more lonely than usual. The pile of parchment on his desk seemed endless. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"This job, these insolent children. It's becoming more than I can stand to bear," he said quietly to himself.

He let his quill fall immobile on his desk as he looked over another of the assignments he was attempting to grade. Lately, he had fallen behind on grading. Was he losing the desire to teach? Severus pondered this for a moment, once again letting his grading slip further behind.

_"Maybe these feelings will leave me if I just keep pushing on."_ Snape thought.

Just the thought of pushing on made Severus sick. He didn't want to keep living this life day to day. He was bored...immensely bored. Potter and his friends had finished their days at Hogwarts last year, and since then the school had been relatively uneventful. Snape didn't even have anyone to aim his frustration at in class.

He had always thrown remarks at Potter, Granger, and Weasley...those were the days.

Shaking his head, he grasped his quill once more and scribbled a grade on this parchment in his hand, and put it in the "completed" pile. He grabbed the next sheet, and glanced at the name.

"Ginevra Weasley," he said the name aloud and nearly snorted at the formality of it.

He knew that everyone called her "Ginny", and seeing "Ginevra" tickled him for some reason...maybe he was growing delusional.

He let his mind travel to thoughts of the redhead. She was undoubtably a Weasley, but she was very un-Weasley like. Come to think of it, the girl didn't really possess any of the common Weasley traits; except for the red hair of course.

"I love a redhead," Snape said smirking.

Before he could stop himself, his mind wandered to more provocative thoughts about the ginger girl...her pale skin, light dusting of freckles, and pink lips.

He let his eyes flutter shut as he allowed his hand to brush across the crotch of his tightening trousers. Opening his eyes lazily, he gazed at the clock. It was well past 3am.

_"No sense in continuing to grade papers, it's far too late. My mind is no longer thinking of this task anyhow."_ he thought and smirked.

With a swish of his robes, he left his desk, let his chamber door close, and attended to the issue between his legs.

* * *

The next day, Severus woke to be greeted once again with an erection.

_"Why on Earth did I let myself dream of that girl? Get ahold of yourself Severus." _Snape mentally scolded himself, and willed his erection to go away.

After getting himself together, he entered his classroom in a stoic manner as he always did; gaining looks of appreciation from the Slytherines and apprehension from the other houses. His eyes went directly to the back corner of the room where Ginny sat scribbling madly onto a piece of parchment. He smirked.

"Miss Weasley," He drawled with a smirk.

Ginny's head snapped up, her eyes were wide and her mouth was tightly pursed.

"Could it be, Miss Weasley, that you did not complete last night's homework assignment?"

The whole class turned to gawk at Ginny.

"Um," she said nervously. Her cheeks tinged with pink and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

Snape felt his insides clench slightly, but kept his cold gaze on the redhead.

Defeated, Ginny nodded.

"Yes, professor. I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"As I thought, 10 points from Gryffindor and detention this evening," he smirked.

Ginny shrunk into her seat as some of her housemates audibly groaned and complained.

"Quiet," Snape said sternly, "turn to page 246 in your text."

Class resumed as normal, but Snape's mind was anything but normal. Truth be told, he was excited about detention with the Weasley girl. It should be interesting to say the least.

Later that evening, Snape was where he had been for the past few evenings...grading papers, when a small knock on his door caused him to look up with excitement.

He kept his voice cold and uttered for the visitor to come in.

Ginny peaked timidly around the door.

"Professor?" she questioned quietly.

"Ah yes, Miss Weasley," he said, trying to sound bored.

Ginny closed the door behind her, and stood nervously awating her punishment.

Severus gazed at her. Her hair flowed thickly down her back, her legs stretched smoothly from underneath that shorter-than-uniform-code skirt, and her pale skin was tinged pink with her nervousness as she stood awkwardly by the door.

"Tonight you will be cleaning desks...no magic," he instructed.

"Afterwards, we will discuss your performance and grades, understood?"

"Yes sir," Ginny replied.

Severus pointed to a bucket of soap and water, a sponge floating on top, and Ginny walked over to begin her task. She clenched the sponge and dunked it deeper into the bucket allowing it to soak up the soapy water, then wrung it out and began scrubbing the first desk.

He nearly lost it. The sight of this redhead bent over the desk, her ass nearly visible, her cleavage was visible down her white shirt. He wondered momentarily if she had purposely done this. Had she worn only part of her uniform to tease him? Surely not, but he wasn't complaining either way.

Feeling bold, he stood and walked over to where she was bent over the desk. He studied her skin; wanting nothing more than to bite every inch of it and turn it red. Fighting the urge to twist his hand into her red hair, he sat at the desk opposite of the one she was cleaning. Ginny stopped momentarily to glance at him. Severus raised his eyebrow and smirked, and her eyes quickly flitted away.

"So tell me, Miss Weasley, did Hogwarts implement a new dress code that I wasn't aware of?" He teased.

"S-sir?" she questioned innocently.

"I was just curious if I should expect all of my students to come in tomorrow morning without their robes, ties, and socks. Along with their shirts slightly unbuttoned." He purred.

Ginny licked her lips and he could have sworn he heard her breathing quicken.

"Do you want attention, Weasley? Is the attention you may gain from neglecting your uniform something you dream of?" Snape grinned darkly.

"No sir," Ginny said.

"Of course," he replied shortly, and pushed himself from the desk and made his way back to the front of the classroom.

"My dreams are of other things," Ginny muttered quietly to herself.

Snape raised his eyebrow inquisitively, and turned back to her.

"Enlighten me then, Miss Weasley," he said.

_"This should be fun." _he thought to himself.

"Uh, um, nothing professor. I'm sorry," Ginny stammered.

Severus shrugged.

"Detention tomorrow it is. Cleaning cauldrons seems befitting..." he said thoughtfully and turned to continue walking to his desk.

"Dirty things," said a voice behind him.

Surprised, Severus turned to look at the redhead who was now turned to face him.

"My...my dreams..." she swallowed and licked her lips nervously.

"Oh really?" he asked intrigued, "go on."

Ginny looked at the floor.

"I can't...it's just..." she struggled to find the words.

Snape felt bold at that moment, perhaps too bold.

"Show me." he said simply.

Her eyes widened tremendously.

He watched her body language. Everything, from the hardening of her nipples, to the darkening of her eyes, told him that she was turned on. Even though she was turned on, he knew that she'd have a hard time acting on it. She was far too shy for that.

He undid his robe, and threw it over the back of his chair. Leaving him in his black button up shirt and black trousers. Ginny was looking everywhere but at him.

"I'm so anxious to hear about it," he said teasingly.

"I dream of...deatheaters," she said cautiously.

"Well that hardly seems dirty," he said.

"Of fucking a deatheater," she elaborated.

Snape's eyebrows shot up with surprise, and mild delight.

His heart nearly stopped when Ginny walked over to him nervously, took his arm in her shaking hands and rolled up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark.

Holding his arm to her mouth, she licked the dark mark and gazed at him from under her thick eyelashes. The feeling, and sight of this sent blood straight to his crotch.

"Miss Weasley, you're playing with sin you silly girl," he smirked.

"Sin sounds delicious," she replied.

Snape grabbed her throat and slammed her against the nearest wall of the dungeon.

"You little vixen," he said through clenched teeth.

He brought his mouth crashing down on hers eliciting a moan from her throat.

He was surprised when she kissed him back hungrily. Ginny wound her hands in his hair, and he bit her lip harshly, drawing blood. He pulled back and watched the blood begin to run slowly down her lip and chin. He licked the small stream of blood back up to her mouth and sucked on the wound that he had inflicted.

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as she moaned quietly.

Snape kissed her chastely then pulled away to look at her.

Her skin was flushed and heated, her eyes were thick with lust, and her breaths were quick pants.

"Do you wish to continue this?" He asked.

She nodded quickly, and he took her hand and lead her to his chamber.

He flung her on the bed, slammed the door, and turned to gaze at her.

She sat on the bed, excited but unsure, he smirked and strode up to stand at the side of his bed. Ginny looked exquisite on his black and green silk sheets. The moon light shone through the window behind her, making her look like some sort of black seductress.

He placed his hand on her cheek and bent down to kiss her, slowly laying her on the bed and leaning over her. His other hand traveled to the buttons on her shirt and he unbuttoned them expertly. It had been a while since he'd been with anyone, but that didn't mean he had forgotten anything. Her shirt was now open to reveal her white lace bra that held her breasts so beautifully. Her chest was heaving from her excitement.

He licked his lips as his hand began to rub her breasts, causing Ginny to arch into his touch and sigh.

Pulling the cups of her bra down, he freed her breasts, and bent down to her right nipple. He licked across it and blew on it causing it to harden and took it between his lips as he sucked and licked the pink flesh. He brought his thumb up to her mouth.

"Open like a good girl," he said, and she opened her mouth.

He pushed his thumb in and she sucked on it, coating it with saliva, and he moved it to her other nipple and began to roll it under his thumb while flicking the other nipple with his tongue.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned from behind her closed lips.

He removed his hand from her breast and continued downward. He hiked her skirt up to her hips and glanced downward to see a white lace thong.

"Mmm, naughty," he grinned.

He gazed down at her and ran his hand over her crotch, unable to stop himself from groaning when he felt that the fabric was soaked from her arousal.

"Ahh," she breathed as he continued to rub her through the lacey fabric.

Snape moved the panties to the side and dipped one finger in between her folds and over her clit.

Ginny moaned loudly, causing Snape to grin. He pushed his middle finger inside of her, and she gasped.

"So wet for me dear? And so tight..." he said pushing his finger deeper into her.

"A virgin?" he asked.

Ginny looked away and nodded.

Snape blinked in surprise.

"Then we will start out easy," he said simply, and Ginny nodded.

"But that doesn't mean I won't bruise you," he said biting her neck.

"I want to be rough," Ginny said gazing at him.

"As you wish," Snape said, and plunged another finger into her drenched opening.

The pad of his thumb found her clit and for each thrust of his fingers, he rubbed her clit in circles. Ginny was moaning and sighing openly now and her could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers. Just when she was on edge, he pulled his fingers from her.

Ginny watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices from his hand. The sight caused her blood to heat up even more.

"You taste so good, love," He said seductively.

He then moved until he was between her legs, and kissed and nibbled up her thighs. Snape stopped when he was right above her crotch; he could feel the heat radiating from under the lace. She wanted him. This innocent Gryffindor student wanted her deatheater professor to fuck her. The thought was so hot that it nearly caused him to come.

He licked up her lace clad crotch slowly and grinned up at her. She was looking down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, her lips were parted as she breathed heavily. He pulled her thong down her legs and discarded it on the floor.

She was shaven, except for a small amount of pubic hair that was neatly trimmed at the top; proof that she was, indeed, a natural redhead.

"Lovely," Snape murmured and dipped his tongue into her.

His motions caused her to lift from the bed, and he grasped her thighs firmly to keep her still as he assaulted her clit with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Ginny swore.

Snape chuckled and pushed his tongue in and out of her opening, then back up to her clit once again; earning curses and moans from Ginny. He then stopped, and stood up.

He began unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Ginny sat up on the edge of the bed, and took her shirt completely off, adding it to the pile of accumulating clothing, and kicked off her shoes.

"Leave the skirt on," Snape said with a grin.

He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down his hips. Ginny grasped them and pulled them down the rest of the way and he was left in his black boxers.

Ginny let her eyes wander over Snape's body. He was pale, with lean muscle throughout his body. Dark hair dusted his chest, and a trail of dark hair started at his belly button and disappeared into his boxers. His erection strained against the fabric of his underwear. Ginny looked up at him, and grasped his member through his boxers.

Snape hissed at her touch, as if it had burned him.

Ginny then peeled the boxers off of his hips and down his legs. He stepped out of them and kicked them across the floor along with his pants and shoes.

"Oh, wow," Ginny gasped.

He was a lot bigger than she had thought he would be. Snape smirked at her reaction and reached down to grasp it, and rubbed up and down his length slowly watching her face.

"This is what you've done to me," he said huskily.

Ginny gazed up at him and timidly took his cock in her hand, and experimentally licked the head of it.

"Ahh," Snape breathed.

She got on her knees in the floor in front of him.

Feeling brave, Ginny opened her mouth and pushed as much of him in as she could. She grasped the base in her hand and began to move back and forth, sucking and twirling her tongue around the head.

Snape's legs nearly gave out at the sight of this redhead gazing up at him with his cock in her mouth. He watched the filthy scene below him. His member was slick with her saliva, and she was moaning around him. It was almost more than he could take.

"Oh Ginny," he moaned and looked up at the ceiling trying to control himself.

He didn't want to be too rough with her, and was fighting the urge to grab her head and mouth-fuck her brains out.

He was brought from his thoughts when he felt her teeth slowly scrape up the length of his member, he looked down to see Ginny looking up at him, her hand was between her legs as she rubbed circles on her clit.

Fisting her hair in his hand, he pulled her up to him and crashed his lips against hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as they once again found themselves on the bed. Snape pulled away leaving Ginny short of breath.

"Are you on the pill?" Snape asked quickly.

Ginny shook her head no, and Snape muttered a contraceptive charm.

He pushed her skirt up her hips and pushed his fingers into her.

"You are more than ready," he said approvingly.

He ligned himself up at her entrance...slowly rubbing the head of his member between her folds. She lifted her hips impatiently, and Snape grinned sinfully.

"So impatient," he teased, "you want it?"

"Yes," Ginny moaned.

"Yes what?" He said.

"Yes please," Ginny whined, lifting her hips again.

"As you wish," Snape said.

He pushed himself inside of her and didn't stop until he was completely buried.

"Oh fuck...fuck," he groaned.

She was so tight around him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Ginny bit her lip and wriggled beneath him trying to get used to the feeling.

"Open your eyes," Snape said.

Ginny's eyes opened and they locked with his as he pulled out and pushed into her. Her lips parted and she gasped. He repeated the action, and this time received a moan.

"Oh yes, there we go," Snap grinned a sideways grin, and pushed into her harder this time.

"Shit," Ginny breathed.

She gripped the bedsheets beneath her and licked her dry lips. He continued to slowly move in and out of her, but Ginny was impatient.

"Fuck me, hard," Ginny demanded.

Snape looked at her in surprise, but smirked. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, then he plunged into her deep causing her to scream.

"Oh Ginevra," her name rolled off of his tounge.

He began to pound into her forcefully, causing her breasts to jump deliciously with the rhythm. Snape's bed squeaked in protest as he continued to fuck her.

"Please, please more," Ginny screamed.

"Filthy girl," Snape said through gritted teeth.

He brought his thumb down to circle her clit, and automatically felt her muscles clench around him.

"Shit, shit, shit," Ginny repeated.

"Yes, come Ginny," Snape said.

Ginny exploded with an orgasm and Snape never even slowed down.

"Oh yes, so fucking good," Snape moaned as he continued in and out of her.

He sat up on his knees, gripped both sides of her skirt, and entered her again; bringing her hips to meet his thrusts.

She moaned loudly as she felt another climax approaching her quickly.

Snape's hand found her throat and he grasped it in dominance as he thrust into her quickly.

"Who's fucking you?" he said, "Say it."

Ginny groaned, and his hand tightened.

"Severus...ahh...Snape," She moaned.

He pulled out of her.

"All fours," he demanded.

Ginny got on her hands and knees, he gripped her ass and slammed into her from behind.

She brought her hands up to grip his headboard to withstand his thrusts. He was so deep inside of her, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was completely lost in lust.

Snape brought his hand around to circle her clit quickly, and Ginny was thrown into another orgasm.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as she came around him.

"Ginny," he breathed and pushed into her one last time.

Snape came hard inside of her.

"Fucking hell," he breathed and fell down on the bed, pulling Ginny on top of him.

They lay there panting and trying to calm their fast beating hearts.

"So," Ginny panted, "what did you say about me having detention again tomorrow?"

Snape grinned sinfully, and chuckled.

"Whenever you want detention, you can have it Miss Weasley."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! xo- Orchid_


End file.
